greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
If Only You Were Lonely
is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season and the 164th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As Adele's condition continues to deteriorate, Richard considers altering their living situation. An explosion at a local coffee shop results in a busy day in the ER for the doctors. Callie takes Meredith under her wing by helping her study for her boards. Lexie joins Arizona and Alex in peds, as they continue to care for intern Morgan's premature son and when Jackson snaps at a patient, Mark encourages him to find ways to relieve his stress. Meanwhile, Cristina lets her suspicions get the best of her. Full Summary Cristina is following a pretty nurse down the hospital hallway. Meredith walks up to her and starts talking about her studying for the boards, but Cristina remains focused watching the nurse. Meredith is talking about how Callie's study method will make the boards her bitch, and she follows Cristina, who follows the nurse as she continues walking. Cristina stops as the nurse stops, and Meredith notices she looks weird. Cristina denies this and proves she was actually listening, but as the nurse walks off again, Cristina says she will catch up with Meredith later and walks after the nurse. Lexie is cheerful because she's on peds today, but Alex reminds her it can get pretty intense in the NICU. She says nothing is more intense than Derek's lost causes. They scrub their hands and then walk up to a baby that weighs less than 1 pound. It's Morgan's baby. Morgan's boyfriend wheels Morgan towards their son. Morgan is optimistic their son is growing, but Chris is more realistic. Lexie notices they didn't have time to pick out a name yet. Chris thinks they should wait until he can see and breathe on his own. Alex tells them the baby's gotten bigger. 14.3 ounces today. Chris takes his smartphone to see how that changes the outcome predictor. It shows the survival chances for premies, and it's still a whopping 13%. Alex says that's why they don't use it, as it disappoints parents. Arizona comes in and says their son's bowels are dying, so he'll need surgery. Chris says that surgery has a more than 50% mortality rate for premies. Alex says this decision is one the few that is a no-brainer. No surgery, he's going to die. Arizona agrees, so they have no choice but to give their consent. Derek is dropping off Zola at daycare. He starts talking to Bailey, who notices Zola's hair is messy. Derek doesn't realize this, and replies to her question that Meredith came in early for studying. She claims she's only asking because normally Meredith drops her off, not wanting to tell him the truth, and then quickly leaves. A woman comes in, also giving Zola a weird look. Derek notices this, but has no idea why. Teddy is giving a presentation about stem cells to hospital executives. It's a going a little difficult. She can't find the slide she needs and asks for time, but Larry Jennings says they have all her material in a folder, so they're good. They get ready to leave. Teddy realizes it didn't go as planned, but she asks them to consider it carefully, as this research could save a lot of lives. Paramedics bring in a woman injured during an explosion at a coffee shop. She's worried about her face having melted. Jackson bickers with the paramedic over the work she's done in the field, while Mark assures the patient her face is not melted. He orders a burn unit. Another paramedic is presenting a case to Meredith and explains it was serious. Meredith asks to have Callie, Owen, and cardio paged. The patient is worried about Angie, his barista. Cristina is still following the nurse through the hospital and watches from a distance how she chats a while with Owen, and even touches his arm. Richard is woken up by an alarm. He immediately gets up and starts yelling Adele's name. He rushes into the kitchen, where a pan is on fire. His pajama sleeve briefly catches fire as he tries to extinguish the fire. He manages to extinguish both fires, and then turns to a scared Adele. She's okay. He is relieved and hugs her. Teddy tells Arizona and Callie her presentation was a fiasco. Arizona says stem cells are the future, so they'll have to get on board. Teddy claims the stem cell therapy is dead now, just like her husband, so it seems like that's the theme in her life. Teddy says the good thing about having a dead husband is that you stop caring about other things. Callie suggests she ask Owen to put in a good word, as the Chief of Surgery has a big say in those decisions. However, she refuses to talk to him. Callie enters Meredith's trauma room, where she, Cristina, and Owen are already working on the patient. Cristina asks Owen if he had a rough night, as he didn't come home last night. He says he texted, but she probably was asleep already. Meredith explains to the patient what they'll do to relieve his pain. Callie tells Owen that Teddy blew her pitch to the board, so it'd be great if he could put in a good word. Callie examines the pulse and says she'll need a CT. Owen asks the patient if they can call someone. No, because his parents are already old and he doesn't want to worry them. However, it would be great if they could let Angie, the burn victim in trauma room 1, know that he's okay. A nurse comes in to tell Meredith that Dr. Webber is in the ER. Meredith quickly leaves. Mark and Jackson are tending to Angie's facial burns. She's talking about how she has no idea how the espresso machine could've exploded and she's still worried her face melted. As she continues talking about how stressful her job is, Jackson urges her to keep her face still, but she doesn't listen. He gets quite demanding and unfriendly, so Mark tells him to go get more bandages. Mark says he'll be back in a second and leaves after Jackson. Outside, he asks what's going on, as he's already pissed off a paramedic and a patient today. Jackson says he's tense because of all the studying. Mark says he'll do fine, but Jackson finds he needs to do great as he's an Avery. Mark then asks when he had sex the last time. Jackson dodges by saying there's no time as he's focused, and quickly goes back into the trauma room. While tending to Richard's burn wound, Meredith says her mother used to have problems with the stove too, and then names what happened after. Richard says Adele is fine and that they're managing. Meredith then brings up Roseridge, the great facility where her mother used to live. Richard knows about it, but claims they're not they're yet. Meredith points that if the burn had been any deeper, he would've had to retire from surgery. He tries to shut her up, but she says she can pull some strings and make some calls to the home for him. Arizona, Alex, and Lexie are operating. Lexie doesn't approve Chris's attitude as he acts as if the baby's already dead. She herself is way more perky and optimistic. Arizona notices this and Alex explains she needs something fun after having worked with Derek's lost causes. Arizona says removing dead bowel is really fun, so she allows Lexie to make the cut. Arizona instructs her on how to do it. Meredith is enthusiastic about Callie, but Cristina would like to concentrate on the patient, who's about to have a scan taken. He asks about Angie again. Meredith says she'll be fine. He thinks it's his fault, thinking Angie is really into him and was thereby distracted by him. He should've known it would become dangerous. He would like to send her a cappucino to let her know he's okay. Lexie did good, but she questions the future. The baby will need years of surgery and his parents are residents, so they can't just quit. On top of that, the care will be really expensive. Suddenly, the baby goes into cardiogenic shock. They administer drugs and Arizona instructs Lexie on how and when to give CPR to a premie. Adele and Richard are enjoying a tour at Roseridge. They're in the library and are told about daily readings. As the guide moves on to the gynasium, Richard eases his wife, who doesn't seem to feel comfortable. Having arrived in a room, the guide gives more information on the rooms. He leaves them alone to give them some time to look around and says he'll be at the front desk if they have further questions. Adele looks around and Richard asks what she thinks. She says it's nice, but too small for the two of them. He's a doctor, he said he could afford a house, and she says there's no way to can start a family here. She asks where the nursery would go. He says she's right, it's too small, and he did say he'd get her a house. They leave. Teddy finds Callie in an X-ray viewing room and tells her she got the grant: 4 million dollars to grow hearts out of stem cells. Callie hugs her. Teddy can't believe she's gonna grow hearts. Teddy has no idea how it happened, maybe she did better than she thought, but all that matters is that she got it. Arizona tells Morgan and Chris that the surgery went good, but then their son went into CHF. Morgan is shocked, but Chris says given that he was born 16 weeks prematurely, that shouldn't be a shock to her. Arizona explains there are different ways to make sure their son oxigenates better, which will make him grow. However, Chris shoots down every suggestion. He thinks it's best to stop now. Morgan objects there are still many options, but he shows her the app and says these chances are reality. He asks her if she would operate on a patient with these odds. While applying ointment to the burns, Jackson apologizes to his patient for his behavior, but Angie says sorry too. She was freaking out. Mark asks Angie if she dates doctors. Jackson apologizes and says Mark thinks he needs to be set up. Mark says that is indeed the case, as Jackson is too shy. Cristina comes in with a cappucino from Devin and tells Angie he'll be fine. Angie has no idea who Devin is. Whatever he thought she did for him only turns out to be actual customer policy. Mark says he'll take the coffee then, but Cristina takes it and tells him to get his own. While Lexie is bothering Alex with talk about their case, Cristina is observing the nurse again. Jackson is wearing headphones while studying. Alex is frustrated, as he just wants to eat in peace. Lexie says he needs to step up as Morgan's resident to make the parents realize they're making a mistake by stopping treatment. Alex tells her to let it go, but she can't because it weren't parents who decided about the treatment, but doctors and math. Lexie leaves and Meredith takes her place. She enthusiastically starts talking to Cristina about their case, but Cristina doesn't listen as she's too busy watching the nurse. Cristina asks Alex if he's done the nurse. He comments she has a perfect body, but says she only does attendings, so next year. Mark and Derek are in the daycare with their kids. A woman outside looks at Derek and Zola, and Derek notices it. He thinks he's facing racism. Mark thinks he's just worried about bridging the cultural divide. He was too, which is why he learned Spanish. He demonstrates some of his knowledge by talking to Sofia, even though Sofia doesn't speak Spanish. Derek asks how his better half is doing. Uptight, worried about the boards, and snapping at patients, Mark says, so he's trying to get him laid. Derek meant Julia though. Mark says she's great. Alex meets Morgan in the NICU. He needs to listen to her son's chest. He calls her son Ali, and explains they like to give fighter names to premies, in order to help them weather the storm. Morgan likes that. The baby's lungs are still wet, and his pulse ox isn't great either. Alex asks where Chris is. She doesn't know. He said he's making calls to update his family, but she thinks he just can't be in here. She asks Alex if he thinks they're doing the right thing. As a doctor, he has to admit the odds aren't very optimistic. But he's also seen parents who aren't doctors, and they see things that doctors don't. Alex will not tell her what to do, but will tell her that they got plenty of doctors in their corner, so they have to make sure there's also a parent. Morgan says they were thinking about naming their son Thomas after her father and asks if that's tough enough. He answers Tommy's good. Meredith's been paged by Richard. He tells her that after her surgery with Torres, he needs her to check up on his post-ops, as he's going home because Adele's having a bad day. Meredith says he really needs to look into Roseridge. Richard says they went there, but he doesn't think it's the answer as there's nothing there that he can't give her. Meredith knows he thinks he can handle it, but he can't. She knows, as she's been through this. Richard says there's a difference, as he swore vows to Adele. He's broken them times and again, so the least he can do is to be there for her in sickness. He wants to offer her the best home and care possible, so she stays home. And if necessary, so will he. Cristina sits down in the research room with April. She tries to log into April's account, so asks her questions about her past pets, claiming she's doing so to get to know April better, but none of their names work. However, when Cristina asks her mother's maiden name, April realizes Cristina is hacking her. She needs the nurses' schedule. April says she doesn't make up that schedule, but Cristina knows that April knows, as she knows everything. April then asks her if she's looking for anyone in particular. Yes, nurse Emily. She made a weird switch to handling traumas in the ICU, but Hunt's signed off on it, so April guesses it's okay. Cristina's heard enough and leaves. April yells that she'll come after her if she sees Emily crying or bleeding. In surgery, Derek suggests to Bailey that Zola and Tuck could have a playdate. She objects, saying Tuck is five and Zola is only one and a quarter. Although Derek claims she is really mature, Bailey says Zola probably wouldn't survive it as Tuck has an aggressive way of playing. Bailey says there are more children in daycare closer to her age, but he doesn't want her to feel out of place and thought it would help to have her play with children who have the same... roots. Since there's barely reponse, he returns to resecting the tumor. Chris and Morgan are discussing treatments. She wants to try and not give up, he thinks they're doing more harm than good. He knows her, he knows that she's thinking the same thing deep down. She asks what they're thinking then. That getting pregnant was an accident, that the baby shouldn't be alive right now, and that they're only doing everything they can to make themselves feel good after he (inevitably) dies. She tells him to go, offering him an out. She knows he wants it. In surgery, Meredith is doing a good job with Callie. Cristina reveals that their patient's barista has no idea who he is. Never even heard of him. Owen comes in and Teddy reluctantly tells him all the shrapnel is out. To ease things, Callie brings up Teddy's grant. While getting ready to join in, Owen congratulates her and suggests she talks to another doctor at Wake Forest, who has been dealing with similar research. Teddy says that if she wants his advice on her specialty, she'll ask. He tries to assist Teddy, but she says she's got it and yells to back the hell off, shocking everyone present. Mark tells April she's an attractive woman and he knows she spends a lot of time with Jackson. She says they're study buddies, but nothing more. He brings up Jackson's an attractive guy and that he's been uptight lately. April noticed as his study buddy. Mark thinks study buddies should help each other relieve some of that stress, so maybe they should extend their study buddy relationship. Since they're both attractive people, he suggests they become that other kind of buddies. Everyone wins, he claims, but she only says it's sexual harassment. He thinks more of it as sexual encouragement and asks her to take one for the team as she walks away, disgusted. Callie finds Owen in the main hall and tells him she knows he helped Teddy to get the grant. She says he should tell her to make things better between them, but he doesn't want to and forbids her from telling Teddy as well. Callie says he was just doing his job when Henry died, he's not a bad guy. Owen is fine with being Teddy's punching bag, the person she can lash out at if she needs to help her cope with her loss. Callie says he can be a martyr, but reminds him he's also the Chief, and what happened in the OR today should never happen again. Cristina tells her patient they fixed everything in surgery, but he'll need months of rehab. He asks if Angie already came by, so Cristina reveals that Angie has no idea who he is. He thinks it's ridiculous, as she even knows his order by heart. "That's her job," Cristina says. He is convinced they have this flirtation thing between them, so she must be confused due to the accident. He wants to know what she said exactly. That she has no idea who he is, Cristina says, so he must've made it all up in his head. He claims she doesn't understand, but she does. You see one thing, assume another, and soon you start acting like it's real. He has to stop with it. Treatment for Tommy has been started. Arizona suggests Morgan go and take some rest, but Chris is gone, so she is all their baby has left. She says she's a doctor, so she's fine with staying. Lexie then activates the oscillator. However, the sight of her vibrating baby scares her. Cristina is waiting in an on-call room. Owen comes in and asks her what's up. She asks him to close the door. She paged him to... She starts kissing him and promises to be quick, but he shrugs her off as he really has no time. He leaves without saying anything further. Richard comes home to screaming. He rushes into the living room where Adele is throwing things at a woman, yelling at her to get out of her house. The woman leaves quickly and Richard runs up to Adele and holds her arms, saying he's Richard, her husband. She doesn't understand and yells that her parents will be home any minute. He continues telling her he's her husband, but she doesn't seem to recognize him him, nor to understand the situation. Alex finds Chris in the ambulance bay. He tells him Tommy is holding steady for now. Chris had to know before he left. He claims he'd stay, but he got people working double shifts to cover for him and they're in the middle of a clinical trial right now. He says Alex must know how it is. Alex barely responds and walks back inside. Derek walks into the lobby, carrying Zola. A janitor gives them a look as well. He stops and says it's 2012, not understanding how a white man with a black baby can be such a problem to everyone. Bailey interferes and apologizes to the janitor. She pulls Derek aside and says people are not starying at them because of their different skin colors. They're staring at the two of them because daddy's hair is perfect and his daughter's is "31 flavors of wrong". She assures him it has nothing to do with their skin colors and tells her to do his baby's hair. Cristina is staring at Emily again. Meredith grabs her arm and drags her into a supply closet. She needs to know what Cristina's, and thus their, plan is. She's fine with committing a murder, as she knows Cristina would have a good reason, but she needs to know why as Cristina is starting to freak her out. Cristina sighs and then confesses she thinks Owen's been cheating on her. Nobody saw proof of that and he didn't do something, so Meredith asks why she thinks that. Cristina doesn't know why, but she just knows. Cristina realizes she's being crazy just because she and Owen are having a hard time. As soon as Cristina's calmed down, Meredith says she really thinks Owen is not cheating. "I know that," Cristina snaps before leaving. Mark gets on an elevator with Jackson. He says Julia has a pretty friend. Jackson says for the last time he doesn't need a girlfriend. Mark's not talking about a girlfriend, he just needs Jackson to double date so Mark won't feel like the third wheel. Jackson passes on the opportunity. Mark accepts, but says he needs to get out there, as he's doing himself a huge disservice. Jackson blurts out he had a girlfriend, but now he just can't. Mark asks what he means and realizes Jackson still loves Lexie. "See you tomorrow," Jackson says as he gets off the elevator. Watching Tommy, Lexie tells Alex she can't wait to get back on neuro because with lost causes, you know where you stand. The patient can tell you when they've had enough. Premies can't do that. Alex then takes her to a wall filled with pictures of premies that they saved and who now live happy lives. "Some of them survive," Alex says. Arizona watches the two residents with a smile on her face. Richard is cleaning up the living room. He sits down and breaks down. Adele comes in and asks what happened. She's lucid now and asks if she hurt his hand. He evades and says he'll go heat up lasagna. However, Adele stops him and asks if she has Alzheimer's. He sits back down, takes her hand and says she does. She says Roseridge seemed like a nice place this morning. She thinks it's best if she were to go live there. He says she doesn't have to, she can stay here. He likes having her here. She says she liked it there and that she would rather be there. He then reluctantly agrees. Meredith walks into the kitchen, finding Miranda instructing Derek on how to do Zola's hair. He tells her about Zola's kitchen, but she knows all about it. He continues to do Zola's hair, following Bailey's instructions. Alex and Morgan are sitting with Tommy. They each take one of his hands. In the firehouse, Cristina is watching television. She turns it off and turns on Owen's computer. She goes through his e-mail, opening a mail from a woman called Judy, but it's a professional e-mail. She then goes through his mail, but all business again. She even goes through his laundry. Just as she's about to smell one his shirts, she hears he's come home. She quickly puts out the lights and jumps into bed, pretending to be asleep. He comes in and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. While Meredith's voice says that the voice in your head is almost always right, tears well up in Cristina's eyes, not being able to let go of her feeling. Cast 816MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 816CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 816AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 816MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 816RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 816CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 816MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 816LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 816OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 816ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 816TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 816AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 816JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 816DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd (with Zola) 816AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 816LarryJennings.png|Larry Jennings 816EmilyKovach.png|Emily Kovach 816MorganPeterson.png|Morgan Peterson 816Chris.png|Chris 816Angie.png|Angie 816Devin.png|Devin 816Gary.png|Gary 816Nurse.png|Nurse Gregory 816Orderly.png|Orderly 816Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 816Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 816Zola.png|Zola Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Summer Glau as Emily Kovach *Amanda Fuller as Dr. Morgan Peterson *Gil McKinney as Chris *Scout Taylor-Compton as Angie *Austin Basis as Devin Co-Starring *Mark Edward Smith as Gary *Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby (credit only) *Gordon James as Nurse *Tammy Dahlstrom as Orderly *Grace Rowe as Paramedic #1 *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic #2 Uncredited *Jela K. Moore as Zola Medical Notes Thomas Peterson *'Diagnosis:' **Necrotizing enterocolitis **Congestive heart failure *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Thomas was still in the hospital, weighing 14.3 ounces. His odds of survival were about 13%. He developed NEC, so he was taken into surgery to remove part of his bowel. Luckily, only a small part of his bowel was necrotic, so there was plenty left. He went into cardiogenic shock while they were operating. After Chris and Morgan were informed of his condition, Chris wanted to stop treatment. Despite this, Morgan asked them to continue and they tried a procedure to improve his condition. Leo Lamb *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Leo Lamb's incubator was seen in the NICU. Angie *'Diagnosis:' **Second-degree burns *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Burn cream Angie, 24, came into the hospital with second-degree burns on her chest, neck, and face after an espresso machine exploded at her work. Her burns were treated. Devin *'Diagnosis:' **Open proximal humerus fracture **Multiple lacerations and abrasions *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Thoracotomy **Arterial repair **Rehab An espresso machine exploded at a coffee shop, injuring Devin, 37, breaking his humerus and lacerating his arms and chest. Meredith had Owen, Callie, and Teddy paged. They determined that he'd need a thoracotomy. They took him into surgery to remove the shrapnel and repair the damage. He woke up after surgery and was told that they repaired the injuries, but he'd need rehab. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Burn *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Burn cream After Adele accidentally started a fire, Richard was burned trying to put it out. Meredith treated his burn in the ER. Derek and Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Tumor *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection Derek and Bailey operated together to remove a patient's tumor. Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's Disease *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Residential living After Richard's arm got burned when Adele started a fire at their house and she later threw things at a home healthcare nurse, Richard and Adele decided it was time for Adele to move into Roseridge Home for Extended Care. Music "We Got It All" - Right the Stars "Help I'm Alive" - Metric "Cicadas and Gulls" - Feist "Terrible Love" - Birdy Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song If Only You Were Lonely, originally sung by The Replacements. *This episode scored 9.06 million viewers. *'Goof:' When Cristina is looking through Owen's emails, lots of the senders have "@SGH" at the end of their email, despite the hospital's name being changed from Seattle Grace Hospital to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for more than two seasons. *'Goof:' Richard’s clothes change from pajamas to a button up shirt and slacks even though he rushed downstairs after being awakened by the smoke alarm. Gallery Episode Stills 8x16-1.png 8x16-2.png 8x16-3.png 8x16-4.png 8x16-5.png 8x16-6.png 8x16-7.png 8x16-8.png 8x16-9.png 8x16-10.png 8x16-11.png 8x16-12.png 8x16-13.png 8x16-14.jpg 8x16-15.jpg 8x16-16.jpg 8x16-17.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x16BTS1.jpg Quotes :Mark: You've yelled at a patient and a paramedic. Two people who you don't want to piss off. What's your problem? :Jackson: I'm sorry, all right? I've just been so tense. I'm studying for the boards. :Mark: We've been studying. You'll do fine. :Jackson: I can't do fine. I have to do great. I'm an Avery. :Mark: Are you getting any? :Jackson: Did you just ask me if I'm getting any? :Mark: When was the last time? :Jackson: That's none of your business. :Mark: Just tell me. I won't judge. :Jackson: I'm focused. There's no time. :Mark: There's always time. ---- :Derek: How's it going with your better half? :Mark: (referring to Avery) He's uptight, worried about the boards, snapping at patients. I tried to get him laid, but… :Derek: I'm talking about Julia. :Mark: Oh. Of course. ---- :April: This is sexual harassment. You know that, right? :Mark: I prefer to think of it as sexual encouragement. ---- :Teddy: I'm gonna grow hearts. Can you believe it? ---- :Teddy: It was a fiasco. :Callie: Oh, it couldn't have been that bad. :Teddy: It was precisely that bad. :Arizona: No, but it's stem cells. It's the future. I mean, they know that. :Teddy: No, it's dead. Just like my husband, who's also dead. There's a theme here. Are you noticing? :Arizona: Teddy-- :Teddy: Whatever, I don't care. The nice part about having a dead husband is that you stop caring about anything at all. :Callie: You should ask Owen to put in a good word. The chief of surgery can have a lot of pull in these decisions. :Teddy: I don't talk to Owen Hunt. ---- :Meredith: She burned your hand. You think you can handle this, but you can't. I know. I have been through this. :Richard: The difference between you and Ellis and me and Adele, Meredith, I made vows to Adele, vows to cherish her and be true to her, in sickness and in health, vows that I have broken time and again. The least I could do is honor her in sickness and give her the home that she deserves and the best care there is. She stays home, and if necessary, so do I. ---- :Cristina: Did you have any pets growing up? :April: Uh, a fish tank, couple hamsters, two dogs-- Why? :Cristina: I'm just trying to get to know you better, that's it. :April: Okay. :Cristina: What were your dogs' names? :April: Well, let's see.. Uh, there was Buster... :(Cristina tries 'Buster' as a password, it doesn't work) :April: And, um, Pickles. :(Cristina tries that, it doesn't work) :April: Pickles was a Schnauzer. :Cristina: What was your mother's maiden name? :April: '''Are you hacking me? :Cristina:' I need the nurses' schedule. :'April:' I don't schedule the nurses. If you knew anything about how this hospital was run, you would know... :'Cristina:' You know the nurses' schedule. You are April Kepner. You know everything. ---- :'Callie:' You got her the grant money. Look, I know you did. You have to tell her. It'll help things between you guys. :'Owen:' No, it won't. :'Callie:' All right, then I'll tell her. :'Owen:' No, you won't. :'Callie:' You can't let her treat you this way. When Henry died, you were just doing your job. You're not a bad guy. :'Owen:' How do you know? Look... Sometimes you just lash out. It might not be rational, or fair, but you do it 'cause you have to. If she needs me for that, if she needs a punching bag, a bad guy to point the finger at and help her cope, then let that be me. :'Callie:' Fine, you can be a martyr, but you still have to be the chief. And what happened in that OR today, that should never happen again. ---- :'Miranda:' She was not staring at you because Daddy's white and his daughter is black. She was staring at you two because Daddy has nice hair, maybe perfect hair, but for whatever reason, his daughter's hair is 31 flavors of wrong. It's hard on the eyes. Look, you are white, but your daughter is black. Do your baby's hair! ---- :'Lexie:' I can't wait to get back to neuro. At least with lost causes, you know where you stand, and the patients can tell you when they have had enough. I don't know how Morgan can bear it. I don't know how any of you can. :'Alex:' Come here. ''(shows her pictures of preemies on a wall) Jolene Joramo, one pound, four ounces at birth. She's 12 years old now. She's a goalie. Uh... Benji Gellerman, one pound, two ounces at birth. He's 9 years old, plays the trumpet. This one, Hannah Slavin? I worked on her myself. She looked like a hamster when she came out. Her dad just called, said she took her first steps. Some of them survive. See Also de:Einsamkeit (Staffel 8) fr:Mauvaises interprétations Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes